jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie
right|300px right|300px Hallo ' ' ich bin 'Jocasta Nu' die Leiterin dieses Archives. ''Ich bin für die Diskusionsseite von '''Wingo Nag'ie' zuständig.'' Hier die Regeln für die Seite. *Keine Beleidigungen schreiben *Keine Spaams schreiben *Benutzer Auszeichnungen bitte nur auf die Benutzerseite setzen. *Immer schön bei der Sache bleiben. Jedi kennen keine Wut, keinen Hass oder Zorn. *Jeder Beitrag wird hinterher von mir so eingestellt das er dem Design der Seite entspricht. *Nach 35 Themen wird diese Seite Archiviert! __TOC__ |- |} Bild Auch von mir ein Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Du musst bei Bildern die Lizenz, Quelle und Kategorie angeben und eine Beschreibung, was zu sehen ist, sonst werden die Bilder leider gelöscht. P.s. Das Bild kenn ich doch von Benutzer Jedi-Protekor oder wie er auch heißt. Boss 16:27, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Protektor Den gibts net mehr ich hab den gelöscht und bin jetzt mit nem neuen ACC da. ich finde es hier super aber ich versteh das mit den Bilder überhaupt net kann mir da einer helfen?? --Wingo Nag'ie 16:47, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen steht bei "2. Beschreibung und Quelle angeben", wie die Felder ausgefüllt werden müssen. Unter Beschreibung musst du angeben, was auf dem Bild abgebildet ist und die abgebildeten Sachen mit Artikeln verlinken. Bei Lizenz kannst du schreiben, wenn das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle, wie einem Buch oder einen Videospiel, stammt (Wenn es ein eigenes Bild ist, dann schreiben). Unter Quelle musst du angeben, woher du das Bild hast. Hier musst du den Namen des Buches oder des Spiels angeben, aus dem das Bild stammt. Bei Kategorien musst du die Themen angeben, die abgebildet sind. Orientiere dich am besten an einem bestehen Bild, wie z.B. diesem hier, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Boss 16:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab versucht ein Bild in meinen (Steckbrief) einzufügen. dann steht aber immer [[:Bild: dann das Bild und dann |250px]] da und bei den anderen benutzern ist das net so wie bekomme ich das weg??? --Wingo Nag'ie 13:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh hat sich schon erledigt. --Wingo Nag'ie 18:31, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, bitte gehe etwas produktiver mit den Leuten um, wenn du mit ihnen nicht übereinstimmt. Wenn du beispielsweise deine Seite wiederhergestellt haben möchtest, frage doch einfach mal bei dem löschenden Admin nach oder gehe auf die Löschprüfung. Leuten wegen sowas Jar Jars zu geben und deren Seiten zur Löschung vorzuschlagen kommt ganz schlecht an und ich möchte dich bitten, dieses Verhalten in Zukunft zu unterlassen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:21, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Hi ! ich wollt dir nur kurz sagen, dass Jedipedia-Artikel '''keine' offiziellen Quellen sind --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :Ich verstehe nicht was du mir sagen willst. Wo ist bei der Nachricht der Zusammenhang.--Wingo Nag'ie 21:18, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Weil du bei Schwebe Stuhl Yoda als Quelle angegeben hast --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :::Achso du hast den sofort gelöscht. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt anstatt den Artikel sofort zu löschen. Dann hätte ich es vieleicht besser gemacht aber jetzt ist alles weg was ich dazu geschrieben habe. Und außerdem ist es noch nicht vertig gewesen.--Wingo Nag'ie 21:25, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nein den habe ich nicht gelöscht, dass können nur die Admins Ben Kenobi, Premia, Yoda41 oder, wie in diesem Fall, Admiral Ackbar er hat auch bei der Löschung eine Begründung abgegeben. Letzte Änderungen guck dir das da mal an. Übrigens mach vor deinem Kommentar, zu einer Frage, immer : und bei einer neuen immer : eins dazu lg --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Jedipedia:IRC Hi Wingo Nag'ie, Könnte ich dich mal bitten in den IRC zukommen ? Ich würde gerne mit dir besprechen --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Diskussionsseite Hi Wingo Nag'ie, schön, dass dir meine Seite gefällt und du sie kopiert hast. Grundsätzlich habe ich dagegen auch nichts, zwar könnte man vorher wegen der GNU-Lizenz mal fragen, ob man benutzen darf, aber sei es drum. Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn du eine weniger kontrastreiche und farbintensive Farbe benutzen würdest, denn die ist sehr sehr unangenehm zu lesen. Vorschläge wären #8FBC8F und #55BB77. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist dagegen vollkommen okay.--'''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:31, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Vader, :tut mir leid ich wusste nicht das du das selbst probrammiert hast. Ich dachte das kann jeder hier machen..... Und das mit dem kopieren von deiner Seiten tut mir auch leid. Die Jedipedia wiederspricht sich da ein bischen. In den Regeln steht Dinge kopieren sei verboten, allerdings steht oben das man sich von anderen seiten inspirieren lassen kann. Deine finde ich von allen am besten. Aber ich bin der größte Fan von Yoda und da passte das grau schwarze von dir nicht so richtig zu. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir. :Ich habe aber noch ein kleines Problem mit meinem Header. ich habe keinen mit Yoda gefunden. Ich möchte einen haben wo Yoda drauf steht und ein bild von Yoda zu sehen ist. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich daran kommen soll. Kannst du mir helfen? mandalore meinte BOSS und Juno könnten mir da was zu sagen aber die schreiben mir nicht zurück. --Wingo Nag'ie 13:52, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist wie gesagt kein Problem. Ich meinte mit der Farbe auch nur, dass es auch weniger starke Grüntöne gibt, wie ich dir als Beispiel gegeben habe. Grün an sich ist ja nichts schlimmes. Zu dem Header: Den musst du dir praktisch selbst erstellen und dann hochladen. Dazu benötigst du allerdings ein passendes Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, wie etwa Photoshop.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:09, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok, danke das Programm für den Header habe ich. Aber nochmal zu den Farben. kannst du mir das mal an der seite hier zeigen ??? weil ich nicht weiß welchen code du wo haben willst. Danke nochmal.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:13, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab jetzt mal zwei der Fenster in die Farben gesetzt. Mir gefiele das Hellgrün (obere) um einiges besser als das dunkelgrün (untere).Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:25, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Perfekt. Jetzt haste auch noch einen schönen Header.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:55, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde auch das war eine gute Idee.--Wingo Nag'ie 19:31, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du, wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, die Vorlage:Hochladen entfernst und die Abschnitte in Überschriften umwandelst (z.B. hier). Bitte fülle in Zukunft nur noch etwas nach dem Gleichzeichen ein und ändere nichts an der Vorlage, damit es so aussieht wie z.B. hier. Vielen Dank, 14:25, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe das hier korrigiert. Boss RAS Prosecutor 14:28, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Alles klar aber wie ich das ausgefüllt habe war richtig also die Quelle und so?--Wingo Nag'ie 14:29, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ach wieso habt ihr mein Bild durch ein altes ersetzt? Ich wollte das man auf dem Bild Kenobi sieht.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:32, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Quelle hast du richtig ausgefüllt. Bei Lizenz musst du aber nicht LucasArts, sondern schreiben (es wird dann automatisch ein Kasten mit der genauen Beschreibung der Lizenz eingefügt). Das Bild von Cody hatten wir gelöscht, weil es schon ein ähnliches Bild gab. Zwar ist dort nicht Obi-Wan zu sehen, allerdings braucht man nicht für jede Szene mehrere Bilder hochladen. Ich würde dir sowieso empfehlen, bei einem Artikel über Utapau eher ein Bild zu nehmen, dass viele Person und einen großen Teil der Gebäude zeigt, damit es besser zum Artikel passt. Sonst noch viel Spaß bei Jedipedia, 14:36, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dazu muss ich sagen das das schwer wird. ich will den Artikel für den leser greifbar machen und so gestalten das man sich das gut vorstellen kann.--Wingo Nag'ie 14:44, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank im Voraus, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:27, 3. Dez. 2009 (CEST) :Ist ja nicht möglich. Das war ein glatter Urheberrechtsbruch. Es wurde einfach der Artikel Yoda kopiert und der Name ersetzt. Artikel dürfen nur kopiert werden, wenn die komplette Autorengeschichte mit übernommen wird, was in diesem Fall aber nicht geschen ist. Ich habe das deshalb direkt entfernt. Pandora Diskussion 19:33, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ruhig Blut....... Ich dachte das wäre kein Problem, immerhin ist das eine BENUTZERSEITE und da darf ich ja NORMALERWEISE schreiben was ich will.......Und außerdem habe ich mich vorher schlau gemacht ob ich damit Probleme bekommen könnte. Und dann hat man mir gesagt das das eigentlich kein verstoß ist, WEIL es eine BENUTZERSEITE ist. ::Das mit dem Urheberrechts Dingen ist ja wichtig ... geb ich ja zu .... aber wenn angenommen irgentjemand von hier einen Artikel Kopiert und irgentwo anders im WWW einfügt könnt ihr daran auch nichts ändern........ Wenn man schon meine Seite zerstört, dann stellt sie bitte wieder so her wie sie war.............Frechheit...... --Wingo Nag'ie 19:30, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hey, nicht aufregen, Regeln sind nunmal Regeln. Wie auch schön unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster verlinkt ist, stehen alle Texte in der JP unter der GNU-Lizenz. Man darf GNU kopieren, aber nur, wenn die komplette Autorenliste übernommen oder verlinkt wird. Wenn jemand gesagt hat, dass man auf Benutzerseiten Artikel kopieren darf, war das schlichtweg einfach falsch. Natürlich kannst du deine Benutzerseite auch selbst zu einem älteren Stand zurücksetzen, die sind ja erhalten geblieben. Pandora Diskussion 20:14, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Also gibt es keine möglichkeit das ich den Artikel behalte?? oder muss ich die JP / den Admin des Artikels nach der Erlaubnis Fragen...??--Wingo Nag'ie 20:27, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Aufgrund der Lizenz ist es irrelevant, ob der Autor sein ok dazu gibt, solange die Autorenhistorie nicht mit übernommen wird, was durch einfaches kopieren nicht klappt. Pandora Diskussion 15:38, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ---- Wieso hast du eigentlich immer noch Fan-Fiction auf deiner Seite? Die sollte schnellstmöglich entfernt werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:48, 2. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Reicht es denn nicht wenn ich diese Information angebe?: "Alle Informationen, die die Person Wingo Nag'ie betreffen, einschließlich Charakterstory ist Fan-Fiction und frei erfunden." --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 20:59, 2. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich zitiere Lord Tiin: "Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt." '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:59, 2. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ---- Wingo? Es sind schon wieder fast 3! Wochen vergangen in denen nichts geändert wurde. Also entferne die Fan-Fiction, oder andere tun es für dich. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 03:27, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Info Hallo ich habe ne Frage..... Kann ich die Infoleiste auf meiner Seite in ein Profil von einem Browseregame einfügen?? Wenn ja Wie?? --Wingo Nag'ie 14:36, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das geht nicht direkt, weil das ganze als Vorlage realisiert ist, welche in diesem Browserspiel nicht vorhanden sein wird. Daher ist es für sowas wahrscheinlich unumgänglich, sich mittels html selbst eine Tabelle zu bauen. Pandora Diskussion 15:38, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bildquellen Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Jocasta Nu Death.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Nu Death.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Juno Diskussion • Artikel 17:07, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja nur das Problem dabei ist, das ich das Bild aus dem internet habe und ich kann da doch schlecht hinschreiben: Google. Oder was soll ich da hin schreiben, wenn ich keine Quelle habe?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Dann ist es hier nicht zugelassen. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 17:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ---- Bei dem Bild Datei:Logo OOTF.jpg fehlen die Lizenz und eine Quellangabe (eine Gruppe ist keine Quelle). Ausserdem war die Datei viel zu gross. Ich bitte dich darauf in Zukunft zu achten. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 19:33, 2. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi Wingo Nag'ie, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fan-Fiction verstößt. Fan-Fiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fan-Fiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 11:13, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ok alles klar danke für den Hinweis. Aber wo genau meinst du?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 11:16, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, alles, was eben FanFiction ist, also was selbst "deine Geschichte" so erzählt, als wäre sie im Star Wars Universum. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:26, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Besser so?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 11:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Utapau Muss ich verstehen, warum du den Artikel UC nimmst, wenn du gerade eben noch meintest, er sei lesenswert? Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:53, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Versteh mich nicht valsch aber dann habe ich das recht änderungen von anderen weg zu machen wenn sie mir nicht passen....Und ich denke das ich den bis in 2 Wochen auch noch UC halte.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:29, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das ist nicht dein Artikel. Es kommt gut und gerne auch mal vor, dass eine Änderung vernünftig ist. Wie du vllt gesheen hast, war die letzte Wahl nicht erfolgreich, was bedeutet, dass irgendwas am artikel nicht stimmt. Und so, wie er jetzt aussieht, würde ich ihm auch noch ein contra geben. Ich w+ürde mir das mit dem UC nochmal überlegen, und auch mit der andauernden Kanditatur zum lesenswerten Artikel. Warum sind alle so fixiert darauf, einen lesenswerten Artikel zu machen? Hauptsache ist doch, dass er richtig ist und den Artikel und eben auch das dargestellte Thema gut darstellt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:36, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) Signatur ändern Bitte hör damit auf, deine Signatur in den Diskussionen zu aktualisieren. Das ist vollkommen unnötig und verfälscht das Datum. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 11:04, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hab mich schon gefragt wann diese Nachricht wohl kommt und ob sie kommt... ist es möglich die Signa zu aktualisieren ohne das Datum zu ändern?--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 11:12, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie schon gesagt: Es ist total unnötig, daher solltest du es unterlassen. – '''Andro Admin · Disku 11:15, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Abschreiben Hallo Wingo Nag'ie, bitte beachte, dass es genauso verboten ist, einfach einen Text aus einem Buch zu kopieren, wie ihn von irgendwoanders abzuschreiben. In Rebellion der Verlorenen hast du einfach die Inhaltsangabe aus dem Buch kopiert. Einerseits ist das (ohne entsprechende Markierung) verboten, andererseits eignet sich einen solche Zusammenfassung kaum als neutrale Inhaltsangabe. Ich bitte dich, so etwas in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:23, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sicherlich ist mir dies bewusst. Ich hatte den Text nicht als Inhaltsangabe sondern als Beschreibung des Verlags gedacht. Denn im Buch ist eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Inhalts vom Verlag. Diese ist etwas ausführlicher und da dachte ich, diese sei besser geeignet.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 10:29, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Solche Inhaltsangaben sind von daher ungeeignet, weil sie (aus Sicht des Verlages natürlich) dazu animieren sollen, das Buch zu lesen. Im Artikel sollte aber eine richtige Inhaltsangabe stehen, wie man sie auch in anderen Artikeln zu Romanen findet. '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:52, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Zitat Hi Wingo, ich bitte dich, den Dialog aus Der Ausgestoßene, welches du ohne Quelle und frei übersetzt hast (mit Luke und Ben und was man im Jedi-Training lernt), mit Quelle zu versehen und richtig hinzuschreiben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:34, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Du bist nicht der Sheriff der JP Könntest du bitte diese vorschnellen LAs lassen. Die Mindestanforderungen wurden erfüllt (ein Satz, wenn möglich Infobox und Quelle). Du machst dir damit keine Freunde. Auch dein Stubantrag war nicht gerade angebracht. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, sondern nur als guter Ratschlag gemeint.Darth Hate 17:05, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Zur Kenntnis genommen. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 17:08, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für dein Verständnis und nichts für ungut.Darth Hate :::Verständnis hin oder her. Wieso stellst du solche Artikel überhaupt schon rein? Anstatt das ne Stunde später zu machen, wenn alle Informationen drin sind. Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Lieber einen ganzen Artikel als einen Stub mit UC, oder nicht? Und übrigens ist die UC-Vorlage für so etwas gar nicht gedacht. GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:12, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Anscheinend grassiert hier die Krankheit des allzu vorschnellen Handelns -.-! Eile mit Weile. Ich muss mir nicht von irgend welchen dahergelaufen 13-jährigen Jungs vorhalten lassen, dass die UC-Vorlage nicht dafür geeignet ist. Abwarten und Tee trinken. Das beruhigt die Nerven.Darth Hate 17:17, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Du bist der, der nicht bis zur Fertigstellung eines Artikels wartet. Achso, die UC-Vorlage ist also dafür gedacht. Eher weniger, denn in dem Fall haben die dahergelaufenen, 13-jährigen Jungs mal Recht. Ist sie nämlich nicht. Würde man wissen, wenn man mal liest was auf der Vorlagenseite steht. Aber nein, Mr. Hate nutzt sie lieber falsch. Was ist los mit dir? Wieso wird direkt rumgekeift, bevor du dich mal informierst? GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:21, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::::Nach BK: Ich weiß nicht, wo du hier einen dahergelaufenen Dreizehnjährigen siehst, der Jüngste bin leider ich jetzt mit 14 9_9 Ich kann mich GAR da nur anschließen: Die UC-Vorlage ist dafür gedacht, „bei großen Bearbeitungen Pausen einlegen zu können“ (vgl. hier). Bei einem Artikel, der zum Schluss geschätzte 3.000 Bytes fertigbringt, kann man das alles auch in einem Zug machen. Anders ist es da z.B. bei deinem Artikel Herglic, obwohl man da natürlich auch andere Quellen zu Rate ziehen könnte... Und dass du dich hier aufregst, er sei der Sheriff der Jedipedia, ist ja wohl nicnht wirklich angebracht: Er bearbeitet heute seit längerer Zeit mal wieder, stellt einen (mMn sogar angebrachten) Stub rein und macht einen Neuen Stub rein, den er nach unserem Zureden im Chat aber wieder entfernt hat. Ich kann dir nur sagen, und das ist jetzt nicht meine persönliche Meinung, sondern die Sammlung von Meinungen von anderen Nutzern, dass du dir damit keine Freunde machst. Viele Grüße, – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 17:24, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Nach BK:Erstens: Ich keife nicht, zweitens: Du spielst sicherlich auf diesen Punkt an (den alle anderen habe ich beachtet):Die Vorlage dient nicht dazu, Artikel zu blockieren, bis man mal Zeit hat, etwas daran zu tun. Sie ist dazu gedacht, bei großen Bearbeitungen Pausen einlegen zu können. Dazu: Dieser Punkt und dessen Inhalt ist dehnbar und ich will damit zeigen, dass ich den Artikel bearbeite (Under Construction halt). Aber ich möchte mich mit dir nicht um die Auslegung von einem Punkt einer Vorlage streiten. In diesem Sinne: Ein schönen Tag noch. @Nahdar: Nahdar. Was deine meinung bezüglich Stubs sind, ist mir erst einmal herzlich egal. Ich habe nur diese eine Quelle und selbst die Wp hat nichts darüber. Zweitens fertigst du ach dutzende Ein-Satz-Artikel an und ich mokiere mich nicht über deren Länge. Und die anderen Benutzer. Ich bin hier nicht in einem SOCIAL NETWORK sondern in einem Wiki, einem Projekt! Ich leiste hier meine Anteil wie jeder andere auch. Ich muss mir abernicht patzige Antworten oder subtile Beleidigungen anhören. Denn dann wird zurückgekeift. Ich brauche keine Freunde hier. Ich erwarte nur Respekt, wie ich auch allen anderen Respekt entgegenbringe. Es sei denn, man gerät kurz einander!Darth Hate 17:30, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Okey. Jetzt beruhigen wir uns nochmal alle. Tief einatmen und höflich weiter streiten. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 17:33, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Nachtrag @Nahdar: Und deine unhöfliche Bemerkung (so nach dem Motto: Also ich erstelle ja immer nur Artikel, die mind. 25.000 Bytes haben, ich habe ja auch alle Qullen dazu) bezüglich den Herglics. Es gibt JP:Quellenbedarf. Darth Hate 17:37, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Nach BK: Dass du den Artikel bearbeitest, glauben wir dir, da du ja hier durch dein kontinuierliches Arbeiten auffällst, aber gerade wenn du den relativ kurzen Artikel auf einmal schreibst du dadurch auffällst. Dein Auftreten wirkt aber wirklich keifend, zumal du es einem... nun ja, sagen wir nicht böse gemeint Neuling (sry Wingo), nicht übel nehmen können, wenn er so etwas macht. Was meine Artikel angeht: Wenn ich nicht ausführliche Artikel schreibe, in denen ich alle Quellen verwende, schreibe ich wirklich nur Artikel, die nur in dieser Quelle vorkommen. Ich informiere mich daher auch auf der Wook, ob es noch mehr dazu gibt, und wenn es da auch nur eine andere Quelle gibt, schreibe ich es halt nicht(→ Artikel sind kurz.). Anders als du, der du zu jedem Artikel (nehmen wir ganz aktuell mal die Herglics) deutlich mehr Quellen gibt (Im Falle vom Sektor: Das ist ein Classic zu EP5, es dürfte also vermutlich im Film vorkommen). Und ich möchte hier nochmal klarstellen, dass dich hier niemand beleidigen oder dir sonst irgendetwas anhaben will; geschweige denn den Respekt entziehen. Nachtrag f+r BK: Ich erstelle nicht nur Artikel mit mind. 25.000 Bytes, wieso auch, aber Artikel zu schreiben, die der Quellenbedarf quasi neu erstellen muss, ist nicht wirklich sinnvoll. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 17:42, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Siehst du, das mein ich: Zitat von dir:die der Quellenbedarf quasi neu erstellen muss, ist nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Was soll der Blödsinn. Und im Film taucht der Najme Sektion J gar nicht auf (wenn ja, dann in einem Satz). Jeder bringt sich auf seine Weise ein. Du erstellst lesenswerte Artikle am Fließband und ich erstelle Artikel, die seit Jahren rot in der JP sind. Komplett umgeschrieben werden die Artikel, weil einige USeres nicht schaffen, gute und richtige Infos von mirmit ihren Infos zu verknüpfen. Sie schreiben sie komplett um, was manchmal gut ist, manchmal einfach nur das Gleiche in anderen Worten und selten grottenschlecht.Darth Hate 17:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::@Nahdar: Es tut mir aufrichtig leid!! Wirklich. Es sind nur 2.536 Bytes geworden.Darth Hate 17:55, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ein Grund mehr, nicht auf die UC-Vorlage zurückzugreifen, findest du nicht? ;) Zu dem von dir zitierten Satz: Du beziehst bei vielen deiner Artikel nur einen kleinen Teil der Quellen mit ein, in denen (mit den eben fehlenden Quellen) noch mehr geht. Das war auch nur ein Hinweis, wenn du (Herglics sind wieder ein gutes Beispiel :) da ausführlich aus den wenigen Quellen schreibst, ist er ja auch gut zu lesen. So, und ich hoffe, das ist jetzt hier geklärt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 18:01, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Noch nicht ganz: Erstens: Ich verwende nur die Quellen, die ich habe. Wenn ich nur einen Teil an Quellen verwende, dann weil ich nicht mehr Quellen habe. Und zweitens: Möchte ich mich bei allen beteiligten entschuldigen, falls sie sich angegriffen gefühlt haben und drittens: Wärst du denn so freundlich, Nahdar, und ergänzt Herglics, wenn er fertig ist? Darth Hate 18:12, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich werde mal sehen, was ich da noch machen kann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 18:15, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Begrüßung neuer Benutzer Hallo Wingo, ich wollte dir einen kleinen Hinweis bezüglich der Begrüßung neuer Benutzer geben: Ein Benutzer sollte erst dann begrüßt werden, wenn er mindestens eine Bearbeitung vorzuweisen hat – was bei Delta 1111 nicht der Fall ist und bei dem Benutzer Bes'uliik nicht der Fall war. Außerdem solltest du die Begrüßungsvorlage einfach mit einfügen, dadurch wird alles automatisch richtig verlinkt und solche Fehler können vermieden werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:52, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) OOTF Hallo Wingo, mit "das Ganze" hattest du recht, ab der Rest meiner Änderungen war schon ok. Eigentlich hätt ich mehr geändert, aber Twilight war beim BK-Wettrennen schneller. Das andere von mir waren stilistische Änderungen, Zahlen werden überwiegend ausgeschrieben, zumindest die bis zwölf (beim Datum hab ich es gelassen, weil diese Zahlenkombi vll. Absicht war), Bindestriche ("12 - 16"), Abkürzungen und "/" sind eher Notizen- als enzyklopädischer Stil. Wenn es dir nicht zu schwer fällt, ändere bitte einfach den einen Fehler, anstatt alles rückgängig zu machen. Rorret Disku 21:38, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hi Rorret. Ja ich bemühe mich. Danke für deine Änderungen. Ich sah nur auf den ersten Blick diesen Fehler und hab gedacht: "Ne so net." Aber trotzdem vielen Dank.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief''''']] 21:40, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET)